Bulk tobacco barns used for curing and drying tobacco are now provided with relatively large bulk containers that are often referred to as curing boxes or containers and which are of the general type shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,553. Such curing boxes are often directly filled during the tobacco harvesting operation while stationed on a trailer that is supported by a tobacco harvester. Once the containers have been filled, they are typically transferred to the curing and drying site while still stationed on the same trailer. At the curing and drying site, it is necessary to remove the curing boxes or containers from the trailer and to appropriately place them within the curing and drying structure or barn prior to beginning the curing and drying process. It has been suggested, for example, that a fork lift could be utilized to lift and transport the curing boxes or containers between desired locations. Also, it is known that a large bulk container may be moved from a trailer or other area of support to a position adjacent the front of a curing and drying structure to where the same may be moved therein by a chain hoist assembly supported by an overhead beam. Various other handling and transport devices compatible with bulk tobacco curing boxes or containers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,553 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,533.
It should be noted that such curing boxes are extensively used throughout the harvesting, and curing and drying season. Not only are the curing boxes transported to and from the field during the actual harvesting operation, but once the curing and drying process is completed, the curing boxes must be removed from the curing and drying structure, tobacco removed therefrom, and the boxes positioned for storage until they are ready to be used again. Generally these curing boxes or containers, even when empty, are too large, bulky and heavy to be handled by hand efficiently and effectively.